It was all in the past
by megs626
Summary: He never thought it would happen, that she would kiss him after all the times of rejection and pinning over her in the past, but now he was in the present and he’s not sure if he still wants it. Takes place during the seeker JH DH DE One Shot


Disclaimers: I do not own that 70's show

Summary: He never thought it would happen, that she would kiss him after all the times of rejection and pinning over her in the past, put now he was in the present and he's not sure if he still wants it. Takes place during the seeker

They sat there together in silence, on top of the water tower looking at nothing in particular both taking quiet sips of their beers. It was awkward really, he couldn't recall being alone with her like this in a very long time so why was he felt uncomfortable? She had just been crying her eyes out and now had just been reduced to silent tears running down her face. He knew she was hurting, hell she rarely cried at all so that was saying something. Having being embarrassed and pained like that in front of all her friends and family had to of been something for her to go through, hers and Eric's relationship never really went through bumpy patches like his and Jackie's, it had been perfect to an extent that it was rather sickening to him, all the cuddling and hugs and " I love you's" they shared was a natural thing to them, so was that why Eric bailing made such an impact on her?

He looked at her and noticed she had stopped crying but now had a look of distress across her face, which was a look he rarely saw in her. He took another sip of his beer and stared at her from the corner of his eye, she must off noticed cause she was staring right back at him and once again everything got awkward. After that everything got blurry as he felt two pale hands touch his face and being pulled into soft lips.

Donna Pinciotti, the red headed Beauty he once had pined over for ages was kissing him, Steven Hyde and he didn't know what to think of it. A million thoughts ran through his head as he felt her deepen the kiss and to his surprise as he had kissed back. Thoughts of them when they were younger and how they would play together in the park, thoughts of how he had protected Eric from her for a couple of week, and thoughts of how this was all he had ever wanted before but had given up once he realized that she was and always will be Eric's girl.

Eric. Now he had felt guilty, even though Eric had bailed from the wedding didn't give him a right to make out with his girlfriend. Eric was his best friend since they were like 5 and here he was betraying him… again. He hated having feelings for Donna when her and Eric first started going out and he hated himself for ruining there first date, well ruining it more than it already was. Eric was like a brother to him, when his mom had bailed on him, Eric did whatever he could for him and how was he repaying him? By making out with his almost wife, what a terrible friend he was and for some reason he still didn't move away as Donna's hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer, in fact instead of doing the right thing he put his arms around the red head's waist. What was he doing, this wasn't right and yet he wants stopping it, even when he knew this was Eric's girlfriend, even though he knew this was Jackie's best friend.

Oh god, Jackie. The thought of her name made his stomach turn. The situation he was in felt awful familiar except with a different girl. His thoughts drifted to months before when he had cheated on Jackie with the Nurse and how much pain he had caused her because he was to stupid to have trusted her. Another flash back entered his mind, it was of the time he had told Jackie what he had did and the look of hurt that spread across her face, a face he never wanted her to make again. More thoughts of the time he had spent with her and how he had grown to love the preppy no longer cheerleader. How she had changed her and without realizing it, how she changed him and with that he knew he could no longer go along with what was happening and pulled away from the beauty.

Confusion and hurt spread across her face as it did before when she found out Eric was gone and opened her mouth to speak on he beat her to it.

" I cant do this Donna" and with that he recoiled his arms from her and watched as she dropped hers to her side tears forming in her emerald eyes.

" but Hyde, why? No one will know, I want you and you want me, you've always wanted me right, so why?" She begged him, more tears running down her already wet face

He looked at her and shook his head a gulp forming in his throat as if he wasn't sure what to do, he looked at her, looked into her eyes and saw the pain, but it only reminded him of Jackie and that's when he knew for sure

" no Donna, I don't want you, In the past I would of done anything to do what we just did, but it's no longer the past and it's Jackie I want, and I know for a fact that this isn't what you want either" he looked away from her, not wanting to see her cry, she was always one of the strongest of there group and seeing her in this state was to much.

" how would you know what I want?" It was a whisper really but he still heard it, it didn't sound angry but sounded desperate and it brought him out of his trance

" I know it's Eric you want, it always has been, and always will be, no matter what you think or how vulnerable you are. And it's Jackie I want and I have no plans of losing her again, especially over something like this", he looked at her as some realization came to her face and whipped away one last tear that had dropped, and with that he got up and climbed down the ladder leaving behind the one thing he had once craved merely years before and walked away into the nightin search for his girlfriend.

From the top of the water tower, she watched him go, no more tears running down but a small smile played her lips, she wasn't sure if it was there conversation or the beer she had drank but she knew Eric was coming back, besides… his G I Joes were still at home. And with that thought she leaned back and closed her eyes silently waiting for tomorrow to come.

Done, hope yah liked it, I know it was short and all though, please R&R, Oh and I hope they weren't TO out of Character.


End file.
